


Safety Harness

by queer_hell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little smutty, Cuddling, Discussion of sexual acts, M/M, Mature rating mostly for sexual discussions, There's a lot of trans feels, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, gender stuff, is it fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_hell/pseuds/queer_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo mulls on an important decision and Tsukki sleeps through most of his angsty thoughts, let's be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Harness

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo's mom is a single mom and is 100% supportive of all of his decisions, and Tsukki and Kuroo have been dating since the joint training camp. Whew.  
> Enjoy this weird almost smutty fluff w/ a teaspoon of angst.

"I think I might love you, Tetsu"

Kuroo Tetsurou couldn't wrap his head around that sentence. Earlier in the day, his boyfriend (he couldn't get used to that word entering his vocabulary, either) had made his confession while they were cooking their lunch. Kei had come to visit for a rare weekend when they both didn't have volleyball practice. He was worried his mom might object to the other boy staying over night, since Tetsurou had sort of glossed over the fact that they had been dating since Kuroo confessed at the joint training camp. He didn't feel like he needed to worry though, his mother had always been unusually open minded and supportive of his decisions.

No, no. His mom was lowest on the list of people Kuroo Tetsurou needed to worry about. 

He could feel the sweat building on the back of his neck.  
He wished he could text Kenma to get advice on this situation, but (un)happily his arm was trapped under Kei's head. Kenma would probably know what he should do. As of this moment, Kei seemed content with the (mostly) chaste nature of their relationship, but Kuroo wondered how long that would last.

How many times had he pushed Kei away when their making out got too heated? When hands started wandering south? How many times would Kei accept Tetsurou's distracting blowjobs? He hadn't questioned why Tetsurou never allowed his touch, but Tetsurou had seen the questions dancing behind his eyes before pleasure drowned them out (which was _totally_ not the effect he'd been aiming for). Kuroo Tetsurou was nothing if not a wily bastard. And a pro at sucking cock, if he did say so himself.

Kei shifted back against Tetsurou, jolting him out of his blowjob fueled reverie. Tetsurou's face turned eight shades of red. He _really_ wanted to get sexual with Kei, but he always hesitated. If Kei really did love him it shouldn't even be a big deal. He knew he should have just told him the truth when he had confessed. But now they were months into their relationship and every day it seemed like it got harder and harder to come out with it. He could feel Kei rub his ass back against his dick. He sighed softly against his boyfriend's neck, enjoying the goosebumps that rose up along the long expanse of skin. Tetsurou felt broken. He would probably never know what it really felt like to have his boyfriend begging for an erection against his ass. Kei shifted back again, twisting his hips slightly against Tetsurou's.

_Fuckshitfuckshitfu--_

Kuroo felt his dick move slightly under his boxers. Kei was going to dislodge it if he didn't fix it soon. He bemoaned his decision to not wear a harness for his packer today; he thought it would be fine if he just tucked it into the pouch of his boxers. He liked it better that way. It felt more natural to Tetsurou. Wearing a harness for volleyball practices was a tiring addition to his routine, but it was better than the alternative (no one needed to see their illustrious captain's rubber dick flopping onto the gym floor). 

He shifted around, trying to get his free arm between him and his boyfriend. He _needed_ to fix this. Fast. He had never flirted with disaster this close before. That's why he always insisted on being the big spoon. He could control the contact that Kei was able to initiate. Plus that way he could always initiate some of that contact himself...  
Tetsurou shook himself out of that thought. He was not going to start giving Kei a handjob right now. Even though he really wanted to. 

_No no no._

Tell him you're trans first, then celebrate your success with a handjob. Or more. Or less, depending on how this went. 

Kuroo Tetsurou had his priorities straight. 

He managed to reposition his packer, and snaked his hand around Kei's waist, feeling the soft skin give way to his slightly harder abdominal muscles. Kei shifted under his ministrations, and rolled onto his back. 

"Kuroo..." he yawned "Tetsu, I want you to touch me, please?"  
Tetsurou felt a small gush of wetness between his thighs as Kei pushed his hand towards his growing arousal.  
He managed to free his hand from his boyfriend's grasp, instead bringing it to his cheek. He rubbed small circles under Kei's cheekbones, and took a deep breath. Now or fucking never, right?  
"Kei...I gotta tell you something. It's kinda important."  
Kei's eyebrow quirked, but he just turned towards Tetsurou and propped himself up on his elbow.  
"Well? What is it, Tetsu?" 

Tetsurou gulped.  
Now. Or. Fucking. Never. 

"Kei I don't know if you know what this means but I'm really trans and I'm sorry I didn't tell you and if you hate me that's fine but I--" 

He felt Kei's lips on his for an instant, and then a slight exhalation on his lips.  
"What the fuck Tetsu, I thought you were going to break up with me or something." 

Kuroo Tetsurou sputtered, rendered completely speechless.  
That was...not exactly how he thought this conversation would go.  
"Y-y-you mean you're not breaking up with me? You don't hate me?" 

"Well," Kei spoke slowly, as if he was afraid he would spook his boyfriend, "this certainly brings all the puzzle pieces together." 

"How...so?" 

Tetsurou was still having trouble putting his thoughts together.  
Kei still liked him. He wasn't repulsed by him. He was being respectful of him. 

_Holy fucking shit._

"Well, I've been wondering why you hardly let me touch you. Or why you won't let me...reciprocate. And why you won't get changed around me. Stuff like that." 

Kei smirked at Kuroo's shocked expression.  
"I honestly thought you were just really shy or a prude, but you give such good head there's no way on earth you could ever be a prude, Tetsu" 

Tetsurou felt the blush shoot up his face and his ears were burning up.  
"I...so. Uhh. Do you have any questions, or...?" 

"Not really. Did you know that Sugawara is like you? He told us when we first joined the club. Just to avoid... awkwardness in the club room." 

Tetsurou was completely floored. And kind of aroused. Which was weird but not too weird. 

"Soo...you're not opposed to my...parts, are you?" 

Kei pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Seriously Tetsu...parts? That's what you want to call your genitalia? Are you a child?" 

"I-i-i mean...I haven't really thought about it that much...what to call it. I like to pretend it's just a figment of my imagination..." 

"Well...I mean..." Kei blushed furiously, which was all the more enjoyable for Tetsurou without his glasses blocking the view. "W-w-we could...figure it out...t-t-together, I mean. If you want to..." 

Tetsurou felt the flush on his chest building up his neck and face. He felt his lip getting dragged between his teeth. It was a terrible nervous habit to have. 

"Oh, Kei. You do know how to woo a guy," as he crawled on top of his blushing boyfriend. Today had definitely not gone how he had expected, but who was he to complain? 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write trans!Kuroo because I have a hard time identifying with smol characters being written as trans guys because I am not smol. Kuroo figured out he was trans at the onset of puberty so he didn't go on puberty blockers but he is taking hormones.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos, comments, etc. are always appreciated! I am trying to improve my own writing
> 
> Find me on tumblr at queerxhell.tumblr.com


End file.
